Depraved Castigation
by Maestus
Summary: Loki knew the All-Father was more than capable of cruelty but this... this went beyond the parameters of cruelty and into the realms of depravity. Yes, Loki was being sent to join the Avengers. Drabble.


**Just a different take on the 'Loki joins the Avengers' trope - enjoy!**

* * *

This... This was true torture.

It had taken Loki all of 5 minutes to reach that conclusion perhaps 30 seconds longer to attempt his first escape. It was safe to say that _that _had failed spectacularly, no surprises there. And now, he was trapped here, with these apparent doppelgangers of his enemies who were treating him as if he were some pitiful misunderstood Misgardian child who was to be looked down upon and coddled over. He was a god, the rightful king of Asgard, and he should be treated as such! They should cower before him and bow to his reign, not smile fondly at him and ruffle his hair whenever he started threatening to make them suffer!

From what he gathered, the group of 'Avengers' as they had termed themselves appeared to be under the impression that he had been brainwashed into doing the Chitauri's bidding like some deplorable underling and were treated him as such, expecting him to tail along meekly to see all their laughable Misgardian attractions and taste the disgusting mush that passed for nourishment on this planet. How could his brother care for these people so? Had he lost what little brain cells he possessed when he was banished from Asgard? That seemed to have been the case and what's more, the unfortunate affliction had been passed on to the other members of Thor's 'team'.

"No, you don't comprehend; I am not joking as you so eloquently put it: I am telling naught but the truth." Loki explained slowly, as if talking to one who was severely lacking in intelligence which it seemed these people were. "Your world - all of her kingdoms and all of her people - is going to suffer for this sedition and you six shall be the first! I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, _not _your personal mascot to be paraded around in front of the public!"

"Whatever you say, Reindeer Games," Stark declared cheerfully, throwing himself down onto the couch where Loki perched and swinging a comradely arm around his shoulders. It was quickly shrugged off with the promise that the defiled material would be thoroughly disinfected later on.

"Brother, you need to fight the Chitauri's grasp upon your mind," Thor instructed, his face oh so serious, and Loki laughed, laughed until he was all but hysterical because they truly _believed _this, that he had been 'mind controlled' by those pathetic life forms, forced to do their bidding. Poor little Loki, used and abused into following the orders of others. As if! Just wait until he reclaimed his powers – then they would know the truth! And true suffering, but that was really just a side note.

Of course, that was assuming Odin ever saw fit to return power to his adoptive son: Loki was certain the All-Father was completely aware of his true nature, and also enjoying a good laugh at Loki's expense of course.

"Very funny, Father," he muttered bitterly, making a face at the odd square object – apparently it was edible – Thor was thrusting at him. Really, it wasn't even worth a derisive comment.

Stark made some witty comment and the other Avengers laughed whilst Loki fumed. This was complete and utter degradation! This was –

Okay, Stark was going to die first. He had been debating between the billionaire and Thor for the last 30 minutes and Stark had won, hands down. He was going, preferably painfully, definitely soon and then Loki was going to destroy his godforsaken tower and sell his armour to the Chinese.

Or perhaps he'd just throw himself out of the window and be done with it. No wait for powers to be returned, no mess or stress, no more Thor trying to feed him bloody _poptarts_!

Or maybe... Ack, what was the point? He was stuck here with no chance of escape for the foreseeable future and there was not a single thing he could do about it.

"I hate you all," he informed the group of pathetic humans and their once mighty now merely soft thunder god with a scowl.

The Avengers laughed.

* * *

**Feedback is welcomed and results in virtual cookies being given (:**


End file.
